Les héros de l'obscurité (The Hero of Darkness)
by Kristen Verne
Summary: This one-shot is the product of writers block on everything else and a summer reading project over Les Miserables. Riku has an amazing blended family, and when his adopted daughter get a hold of the book, 'Les Miserables', he finds that he and her have something in common with two characters in the play. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Les Miserables!


Hi guys, this is a little one-shot I came up with since I have writer's block on all four of my other stories.

It is also the product of having '_Les Misérables'_ as my summer reading.

Before you ask, this story is post KH3. It takes place on Disney Castle with Riku's future family.

If you've read my story Island Flower then you've met Hara but Hikari is new to you guys. I won't go into any details, but you will see that she is Riku's adopted daughter.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters and I don't own Les Misérables!

I do own Hara and Hikari.

* * *

><p><strong>Les <strong>**hérosde l'obscurité**

Walking upstairs, Riku stretched, tired after a long patrol around Disney Castle. He opened the door to his family apartment and was surprised to find the front room occupied.

His eight-year-old daughter sat on the couch, a book in her lap. She looked up, teal eyes glimmering. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hello Hikari," he smiled happily, "What are you doing here; I thought you would be out playing with your friends."

"Well, Morty, Ferdie, Millie, and Melody are out with Queen Minnie and King Mickey. Max is fishing with his dad and Oswald and Ortensia took their kids to the flower fields."

Riku sat by his child, "I see… so, what are you reading?"

"I found it in the castle library and started reading it; Queen Minnie said I could bring it home." Turning up the spine, Riku could read the title. '_Les Misérables' _

"Don't you think that book's a bit too big or mature for you?"

She shook her head, "I may not get all of it but I get enough. I can read it again when I'm older and then I'll understand it more."

"So, what do you get?"

"Jean Valjean was a criminal who was given another chance and he becomes a good mayor and takes the name Monsieur Madeleine. Then there's a lady named Fantine who has a kid staying in an inn; she has to help pay for her kid. She has trouble paying and Monsieur Madeline takes her to a hospital when she is sick. He finds out some men have arrested a man because they think it is him and he confesses. Then, he also promises to take care of Fantine's kid, Cosette. The policeman Javert is trying to arrest Jean. Before he does, Fantine dies. Then, later, Jean goes and adopts Cosette as his own daughter."

"What else?"

She looked up at him, "That's as far as I've gotten. I really like it, though." Closing the book, she smiled at her father. "You know what, it's kinda like us."

"What is?"

Pointing at him, she smiled, "Jean Valjean or Monsieur Madeleine…" Pointing at herself, "…and I'm Cosette."

"Oh really?" Riku ruffled Hikari's hair, "Is that so?"

Wrapping her arms about her father, Hikari smiled, "You came and rescued me when I was a little kid with no family, and you adopted me. You've protected me, loved me, like I was your real daughter."

"You are my real daughter," he put an arm around her, "and never think otherwise."

"I love you, Daddy…" The child snuggled up to him lovingly.

Riku picked up the book and set it before him, "So let's see… where did you leave off…?"

* * *

><p>Hara came into the apartment after another visit to the doctor; everything was so unreal to her. Never had she dreamed she would be married to a man like Riku, have a beautiful daughter, adopted she may be, like Hikari, and now be pregnant with her and Riku's first biological child.<p>

Opening the door, the woman was surprised to find Riku sitting on the couch, a book in his lap, with Hikari leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep.

"Well this is a surprise!" Hara giggled lightly, "I never thought I'd see you reading to her."

"I'm full of surprises… and it looks like she found a new favorite book."

"What book would that be?"

Riku held it up, "'_Les Misérables'_ of all books."

"Really?" Her husband nodded with a smile. "I'm surprised she's reading that or that you're reading it too her."

"I couldn't help it."

"**You** couldn't help it? That's the first time I've heard you say that."

"And you'll probably never hear it again…"

Her face brightened, "I don't know… with our son coming soon, that might change. Now, what made you not be able to help it?"

"Kari…" he patted the girl's hair gently, "she said that I'm like Jean Valjean and she's my Cosette."

"That actually doesn't sound too far off…" The woman kissed her husband, "I'm going to get some sleep."

"I'll join you in a bit; let me put this one to bed first." Hara nodded to him and headed for their bedroom.

Riku lifted Hikari in to his arms and carried her to her bedroom. The child mumbled in her sleep, "I love you Daddy… so much…"

"Love you too…" He laid her on the bed and covered her with the sheets.

As he went back into the living room and picked up the book. He smiled as a song from the '_Les Misérables'_ movie came to his mind.

_'__Suddenly you're here,  
>Suddenly it starts<br>Can two anxious hearts  
>Beat as one?<br>Yesterday I was alone  
>Today you walk beside me,<br>Something still unclear,  
>Something not yet here<br>Has begun_

_Suddenly the world  
>Seems a different place<br>Somehow full of grace,  
>Full of light.<br>How was I to know that so much hope  
>Was held inside me?<br>What is past is gone,  
>Now we journey on through the night<em>

_How was I to know at last  
>That happiness can come so fast?<br>Trusting me the way you do  
>I'm so afraid of failing you<br>Just a child who cannot know  
>That danger follows where I go<br>There are shadows everywhere  
>And memories I cannot share...<em>

_Nevermore alone  
>Nevermore apart<br>You have warmed my heart  
>Like the sun.<br>You have brought the gift of life  
>And love, so long denied me.<br>Suddenly I see  
>What I could not see<br>Something suddenly  
>Has begun.'<em>

Riku turned back towards his daughter's room. "You're making me go soft… my little Cosette."

* * *

><p>Aww! So much cute!<p>

I hoped you guys enjoyed it! This is what comes when I'm bored or have writers block on everything else.

I hope you liked Hikari.


End file.
